Los efectos dela muerte, Preocupaciones modernas
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Después de volver a la vida, algunos de los santos al servicio de Athena sufren los efectos de tan oscuro momento. Efectos que se manifiestan de formas extrañas que preocupan a sus compañeros. Aioria está traumatizado por ciertas cosas que escuchó en capricornio. ¿Qué estaban haciendo Shura y Aioros en el templo a mitad de la noche? ¿Y por qué estaba Aioros sin camisa y sudado?


**Los efectos de la muerte. Preocupaciones modernas**

 _Día 5 del mes de Athena. Quedan 25. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Averiguaran quién es mi nuevo asistente ahora que despedí a Hermes por tomarse vacaciones sin permiso?_

 _No son: Kiki, Shion, Tatsumi, Shun, Kanon, Ikki, Hyoga o Seiya._

 _ **Pista**_ _: es hombre, sirve a Athena y no es un dorado._

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

Esto es antes de la llegada de los alumnos dorados.

* * *

 **Los efectos de la muerte. Preocupaciones modernas**

Aioria miraba la pared de su habitación sin parpadear. Estaba en la oscuridad, recostado en su cama en posición fetal. No había podido hacer su vida normal o dormir desde esa fatídica noche…

* * *

 _Dos semanas atrás…_

 _ **Templo de Capricornio. 11:57pm**_

 _Aioria golpeó la puerta. Aioros abrió con el cabello revuelto y sin camisa. Mantenía la puerta medio cerrada para evitar que pudieran ver el interior._

* * *

―Aioros… ―dijo a la habitación vacía. No quería creer las insinuaciones de Milo sobre su hermano y Shura. No las creería. Su hermano era muy macho y Shura también.

―¡Aioria! ― La voz de su hermano llegó acompañada de varios golpes en la puerta.

El león dorado se levantó de golpe y se escondió bajo la cama.

 _«Athena, no dejes que me encuentre. No estoy listo para enfrentarlo»_

Por días había evitado a los dos caballeros. Cada vez que los veía no podía sacarse la imagen de su querido hermano, y figura paterna, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Shura en tales condiciones.

―¡Aioria! ―volvió a oírse la voz de Aioros. Y Aioria se hizo una bolita en el piso intentando desaparecer.

* * *

Aioros suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. Sintió la mano de Shura sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

Su hermanito lo había estado evitando. Quería preguntarle si había hecho algo mal. Si estaba enojado por haberlo dejado solo cuando era niño.

―Ya se le pasará ―dijo el español.

―Pero es que necesito saber.

―Déjalo, Aioros. Es un adulto. Que se las arregle solo.

―Está bien. ¿Esta noche voy a tu templo o vienes al mío? ―preguntó alejándose de la habitación del leonino.

―En el tuyo. Camus está de muy mal humor desde que Kanon les contó a todos su secreto. Y me llega el frío hasta Capricornio.

―Ok. Esta noche entonces.

Los guerreros desaparecieron y Aioria abrió la puerta de su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y las pupilas dilatadas. Le temblaban las manos y sentía la boca reseca.

Era verdad. Su hermano y Shura estaban juntos.

―No lo permitiré ―. Apretó los puños y se limpió las lágrimas. Detendría esta absurdidad a como diera lugar.

* * *

 **Templo de Sagitario 11.30 pm**

Aioria pegó la oreja a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Se había escondido en algún rincón de Sagitario todo el día esperando la llegada de Shura.

Cuando el español apareció, a las once de la noche, lo siguió hasta la habitación de Aioros. Nadie había salido desde entonces.

Aioria estiró las piernas y sintió el cosquilleo característico. ¿Qué tanto estaba pasando ahí adentro?

El leonino decidió modificar su plan. Escuchar desde detrás de la puerta no era suficiente. Necesitaba un mejor lugar. Y por esa razón, varios golpes y raspones después, estaba bajo la ventana queriendo arrancarse los tímpanos y debatiéndose entre mirar o no.

―Tienes que mover más las caderas ―se escuchó la voz de Shura. Se oía casi sin aliento, como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio o _ejercicio._

Lo último le dio escalofríos.

―Me va a doler todo en la mañana ―se quejó Aioros. Su voz también se oía sin aliento pero incluía un dejo de dolor. Y la idea de que estuvieran haciendo _ejercicio_ le quitó todo el color del rostro.

―Te acostumbraras después de unas cuantas veces.

Ya no podía soportarlo. Aioria regresó dentro del templo y golpeó la puerta como Hera golpea a Zeus cada vez que lo atrapa engañándola.

―¡Aioros!

―¿Cerraste con llave? ―se escuchó la voz preocupada del sagitariano. ―No quiero que Aioria me vea así.

―¡Aioros! ―el leonino pateó la puerta y se encontró con una imagen que le hizo desear nunca haber dejado su templo.

Shura y Aioros estaban sin camisa, con el cabello desarreglado y bañados en sudor.

―Aioria ―el mayor de los hermanos corrió a apagar el televisor donde, con el volumen bajo, un muñequito marcaba los pasos de una canción.

―¿Qué significa esto?

En su desesperación, en lugar de apagar la tele, Aioros acabó subiendo el volumen. La música de " _I Wanna be bad_ " de Jessica Sutta llenó la habitación.

―¡No veas! ―el sagitariano corrió hacia Aioria y lo arrojó al piso. ―¡No escuches!

―Aioros, suéltame ―pidió el león dorado con un hilo de voz.

―No quería que te enteraras así.

―¿Qué hacen? ―Aioria se sacó a su hermano de encima y miró al español que le hacía frente a pesar de estar avergonzado.

―Aioros estaba preocupado por no ser moderno y me pidió que le enseñara a bailar ―dijo el español ―Y ahora los dejaré para que hablen.

Aioria ignoró a Shura y miró a Aioros que estaba tan rojo como la cinta de su cabello y jugaba con sus dedos mientras le esquivaba la vista.

La carcajada del menor sonó tan fuerte que ahogó el sonido de la televisión.

―Solo era eso ―dijo entre risas limpiándose las lágrimas. ―Solo querías aprender a bailar.

Entre risitas y lágrimas, Aioria se fue del templo de Sagitario dejando a un confundido Aioros en el piso de su habitación.

* * *

 _Tres días después…_

―No puedo.

―¡Tienes que mover las caderas, joder! ―se escuchó el grito de Shura desde la habitación de Aioria.

―Mira, Aioria. Yo ya le tome el ritmo ―decía Aioros bailando sin fallar un solo movimiento.

―Pero es muy difícil. ¡Y me va a doler todo mañana!

―Te acostumbras ―dijo su hermano moviéndose al compás de la música como todo un profesional.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **¿Otra vez?**

Milo y Camus iban pasando por leo cuando escucharon las voces desde la habitación de Aioria.

Camus miró hacia esa dirección elevando una ceja y luego a Milo.

―Quizás están… ― una serie de gestos obscenos después, el templo de Leo lucía una hermosa estatua de hielo que se parecía mucho a cierto griego guardián del octavo templo.

― _Mi colita ―_ lloró la armadura de Escorpio ― ¿ _podrías pedirle a tu dueño que deje de hacer eso cuando todavía estoy vistiendo a este sujeto?_

― _Lo siento―_ se disculpó Acuario mientras Camus se alejaba con la cabeza en alto y ni un ápice de culpa.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Al fin los planetas se alinean para que yo pueda publicar en tiempo y forma._

 _Al que le interese. Logré eliminar los virus de mi compu yo solita *pose orgullosa*, y Phob y Dei ya arreglaron las cosas con mi proveedor de internet._

 _Disclamer 2 (porque si lo ponía antes podía llegar a arruinar la historia) la canción "I wanna be bad" pertenece a la artista Jessica Sutta y a quien tenga los derechos. No es mía._


End file.
